


Cookies

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Skyfall Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Stress baking can be a good distraction





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I thought you were dead.”

Lizette’s POV

Terror fills her as the news reports an explosion in the very building her husband works in. Her first instinct is to call him. Her phone is in her hands before she even stops to consider why that would be a bad idea. Namely the fact she might not be able to hear him if he does answer because of the stress.

She can’t focus on the news, not right now. It wouldn’t be good for her mental health. It’s bad enough that she’s terrified her husband was there during the explosion and that she will get a visit from one of those men who deliver bad news.

Several minutes are spent pacing the living room floor, muttering repeatedly to herself, “He’ll call just as soon as they do a headcount. He’ll be fine. He has to be fine.”

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she glances towards the kitchen. She’ll try and make those cookies she’s been practicing. That should make her feel better. Or at least distract her until Bill gets home. She has to believe he will be home and she wants to have cookies waiting for him.

Dropping her phone on the counter after making sure that both the volume is turned up and vibrate is on, she sets to pulling all the supplies she will need for cookies out. Mixing the batter takes a few tries. Mostly because she’s shaking so hard she drops the first round on the floor and the second round she spills in the sink. The third round of batter is a success. Which leads her to wondering what flavor to make the cookies. She’s partial to peanut butter and butterscotch, he prefers chocolate or white chocolate.

She’ll make both, she decides as she starts laying out the batter on the cookie sheet. Once they are all laid out and in little balls, she flattens them as she adds the flavor chips to them.

Opening the oven, she sighs as she realizes she forgot to preheat it, so she turns it on and closes it.

Nervously she checks her phone while it warms, hoping that there is a text message from Bill waiting for her that she missed. Sadly there isn’t. It takes all her willpower to not go look and see what’s new on the news about the explosion.

Setting the timer on her phone to vibrate, she shoves it in her jeans pocket and puts the cookies in the oven. She then sets the oven’s timer as well, pleased that this oven will automatically shut off when the time is up. It was a gift from Bill since he knows she wants to cook but sometimes it’s hard to do when she gets distracted and misses the alerts.

Since she’s still full of nervous energy, she starts randomly picking things up around the flat, putting them away or moving them. She’s gathering all the laundry to wash when her phone starts vibrating, causing her to jump, sharply drawing in a breath.

Quickly tugging it out of her pocket, she discovers that it’s only the cookie alert.

Sighing, she shoves it back in her pocket and heads to the kitchen. She’s just pulled the cookies out of the oven when the small light above the front door turns on.

Freezing in place, she stares at the door, entire body trembling as she licks her lips, rubbing her palms on her legs. Her chest feels like there is a vice getting tighter around it the longer the light stays on but the door doesn’t open.

“Go open the door,” she orders herself, terrified about what she will find on the other side.

It still takes her another minute before she successfully walks over to it.

Her hand shakes as she reaches out to turn the knob, swallowing as her mouth feels suddenly dry.

Slowly opening the door without looking through the peep hole because she’s worried she’d lose her nerve, she freezes when it’s half way open and her husband is standing on the other side of it looking exhausted.

Throwing the door the rest of the way open, she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and sobbing into his shirt as all the terror melts away.

She knows he’s speaking by the feeling of movement against her scalp but can’t make out the words right now.

Eventually he leads her into their flat, shutting the door behind them and guiding her to the sofa.

“It’s alright love, today was long. I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, my phone was in the office when things went tits up,” he tells her.

She’s thankful he includes the sign language with the spoken, since she only heard a small part of it.

“I made cookies for you,” she blurts out, not wanting to say how stressed she was. How terrified she was that he was actually in his office when the building exploded. How she dreaded having one of those men in uniform show up to inform her Bill would never be home again.

He smiles at her tiredly. “That’s great, I’ll grab the cookies and milk, you stay right there, we can have a good cuddle.”

She nods in agreement, swallowing and watching him as he walks from the living room to the kitchen to fetch them.

A little bit later, they’re curled up together on the sofa. There is a movie on their flat screen that neither of them are really paying attention to. Instead they’re simply resting together as they snack on the cookies and drink the milk. Amazingly the cookies came out better than she expected, for which she is thankful. Though not as thankful as she is for the fact Bill came home safely to her.

“I thought you were dead,” she mutters sleepily, “I was terrified that you were in the office.”

“I’m sorry love,” he replies, hugging her closer and kissing her temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
